Cannibal
by bubbles4alice
Summary: "Pansy." He wasn't asking anymore. He was no longer pleading with her to put the glass down and think. Draco Malfoy was telling her. Not for her own good, but for his. If word got out that he was even thinking about Granger in such a way... it was over.
1. Just Enough

**_Note: This chapter is a glimpse into the future- because if Professor Trelawney can do it, so can I =_D**

Disclaimer: Obviously, I'm not J.K. Rowling *sigh* haha!

**Just Enough- Prologue **

_How the hell did that idea pop into your bloody head? _Draco Malfoy wondered incredulously. The first empty Liquor bottle crashed against the fireplace and Pansy Parkinson clumsily shot up from her perch on the common room couch. Draco sighed and stood up from the opposing chair, as well, realizing his thoughts must have actually left his mouth.

Tonight was not the first night she had come back drunk, or with the intent to become it. It was just the first night her ignorant words were directed towards the mud blood. And Draco. Together. As soon as the accusation had left her lips he felt utterly sick. Disgusted. Surely, she wouldn't be as foolish as to think otherwise.

This had been going on for a good half an hour, now, and tonight Draco just didn't have the patience to go on any longer. Not tonight. Not ever.

If he could just calm her down...

"Pansy." He wasn't asking anymore. He was no longer pleading with her to put the glass down and _think_. Draco Malfoy was _telling_ her. Not for her own good; not because a shard of glass could pop her in the damned eye. Pansy wasn't dumb enough to believe that he actually cared about her-unless a quick shag between class was involved. No. He was only telling her to _rationalize _because she was jeopardizing _his _status, as well.

"No!" She shot back loudly. "Why don't _you _rationalize, Draco? Rationalize with me about that filthy _mud blood_ of yours! Tell me why you insist on shagging something so unworthy of being _acknowledged_, let alone touched! And by a Pure Blood of all people!" She scoffed, "Because Merlin _knows_ it's true! Don't even bother denying it anymore; you know I'm just dying to tell your precious little friends about how _you, _holier than water and purer than fucking Diamond _Draco Malfoy_, is shagging the wretched Gryffindor mud blood." She ranted, pausing to take an angry gulp of Liquor as she reached down for the second bottle to pour herself more. Grimacing as only a drop slid out, she slammed the second bottle on the table, not even flinching when the jagged shards made contact with her skin.

_Exactly_. Draco thought, _That is exactly why I have to deny it. You'll ruin everything with your whoreish mouth, spewing out venom that wreaks of a little desperate slag. And don't call her that; you don't have the right. You're just a mere fraction of her. _How would she respond if he uttered those words to her? Would she laugh? Cry? Throw the remains of the bottle at _him_, instead? It made Draco sick that he was even thinking such thoughts at all, let alone about _Granger_. Trying to defend a mud blood would have gotten him a years worth of beatings from his Father. So why now? Why even act like he cared when he didn't?

Draco took a step towards her in one final attempt to silence her. He noted how the tears were now flowing unashamedly down her cheeks and onto her white, wrinkled blouse. Her green and silver tie had been loosened. and even the skirt had lost it's pristine look since this morning. She looked spent.

He managed to laugh despite his inner musings. "Are you really as desperate as you seem right now, Pansy, to make up reasons for me not wanting you? I'm surprised you aren't a mud blood _yourself_ seeing how filthy you act, sometimes..."

"How _dare_ you! How dare you compare me, a Pure Blood, to some dirty muggle born _bitch_! I have a right to act as I please! She doesn't! She doesn't even have the right to breathe! Let alone the same air as us! She's nothing more than a filthy little broom cupboard, Draco! Surely, you must understand at least _that_ much!"

"Believe me, I understand. But, apparently, you're too daft to comprehend that carrying on about Granger like you're sodding life depends on it is an embarrassment to everyone in the same House as you, let alone yourself. So quit with the fucking accusations, Pans, you sound pathetic_."_ Draco knew his temper was getting to him, but he just wanted her to shut her mouth. Silence was all he craved at this sorry moment in time. She was gaining nothing but pity from everyone in Hogwarts. It was painful to watch, even, but hearing it was always the worst.

Her free hand scrunched up into a fist as the other hand clenched the broken bottle. Then suddenly, she stopped. The betrayed expression fell from her face and, in that moment, Pansy looked just as tired as Draco.

"Goodnight, Draco," She dismissed hoarsely as she turned back towards the now ruined couch.

"You're not honestly staying down here, are you?" Draco asked gently. He felt like an absolute arse, but that's just how they were with each other. Hot, then cold; never warm or content.

"I don't think anyone would appreciate me coming to bed like this. I just... I need time to myself. I know I'm a disappointment to everyone; you've already told me that loads of times. Just... leave me be." Why was she turning this on him now? As if she hadn't been the one destroying the place!

Draco clenched his teeth together before casually sitting down beside the bitter girl. He was sitting so close to her that they could feel each others warmth. "Pansy..." He whispered in her ear as he reached up half heartedly to stroke her glossy black hair that now appeared disheveled and limp. She turned her stormy eyes on him, as if asking why he couldn't just leave her alone. Before Draco could think about his actions, he leaned in and kissed her. Just a slight kiss to wipe the abandonment off of her face. Just a slight kiss to keep Draco at peace.

Just enough.


	2. The Beginning

**The Beginning**

**_Draco Malfoy_**

Hogwarts. What a pathetic excuse for a school. If he had to suffer through one more useless class, he'd be liable to jab his eyes out with the first bloody quill he got his hands on. It should have been enough punishment that he had to deal with the Mud Blood blurting out the answers every ten seconds, but to have to deal with the rest of the sacred Golden Trio was asking a bit too much. If Draco had his way he wouldn't even be going to Hogwarts. He was just there for inside information the school offered. If Snape could do it, why not a Malfoy? If anything, they were expected to have dealings with the Dark Lord.

"Draco," Pansy cooed from her position on his lap. They had only been on the Hogwarts Express for around an hour, but she was already driving the young Malfoy mad. As if he didn't have enough to deal with without the girl clinging on to him for dear life.

"Hmm?" he murmured as he stared out of the window. It appeared so bright outside of his dark, sheltered blanket. As if there was something better than this Wizarding World he was so accustomed to. Maybe there was a chance for him...

No. Draco didn't _need_ a chance. The Dark Lord would bring power to the Malfoy name. Draco craved the power. He did, after all, have everything one could want. It was understandable to be jealous of the handsome, cunning, young man that was, indeed, Draco Malfoy. Yet, still he wanted more.

"I'm so glad we got back together..." she murmured. "I missed you... A lot." Draco was too busy trying to ignore her unrequited words to notice how her eyes had taken on a sneaky gleam. Turning her head slightly in his lap, she brought out her tongue which began trailing itself up and down the suited fabric covering Draco's thigh. He froze and looked away from the window and down at Pansy with a sudden disgust. Merlin, she was persistent! Quickly lifting her head up and away from his lap, he stood up and made to exit their compartment.

"Draco," she hastily called after him, "Where are you going? I was only playing." She sulked after him as he made his way onto the trains walkway. He could feel the fierce rumble of its engine as it sped over the tracks, which only reminded him where he was headed. Where they were _all_ headed. Hogwarts. Disgusting. Just like this little slag in front of him.

"That's your problem, Pans." he stated coolly as he adjusted his black tailored suit. "You play a bit _too _much, at times. Don't you find yourself as bored with that as I am?" At this point Pansy looked only slightly hurt, which allowed Draco to shrug it off and continue to make his way out of the compartment.

"But, Draco, I-" she began.

"Save it for the bedroom, Pansy, you know the deal." he countered as he slid out of the now tense space. Draco was done there.

**_Hermione Granger_**

"Honestly, Harry, do you really think Malfoy would stoop _that_ low as to take a gander with the Dark Lord?" Hermione wondered. She had absolutely had it with Harry and his insistence upon the idea of Draco Malfoy becoming a Death Eater. "You're being ridiculous. You _do_ realize that, don't you?" She shook her head incredulously at the green eyed young man in front of her. Young man. Since when did he become one? It seemed as if they had met mere weeks ago...

"...'mione?" Ron called, waving his hand in front of her face as she snapped out of her nostalgic moment in time.

She shook her head, trying to force herself back into the cruel and bitter reality that was life. "Sorry, it's just..." She paused sadly, searching for a way to convey her thoughts. "Everything is changing." She sighed, turning to stare out of the window.

"Bloody hell," Ron chuckled gently. "You choose now to get sentimental on us? We're not dead-"

"Yet." A cool voice cut in from the outside of the compartment. Harry's fists automatically clenched on his thigh as he glared at Draco Malfoy whose lean figure was propped against their, now open, compartment door. Malfoy sneered at Ron, who was now all but shaking with rage. "Oh, don't get your panties in a bunch just yet, Weasel. I'm only wishing you and the mud blood a good day." He replied smugly. If his presence hadn't bothered Hermione, his reference to her so called 'blood status' certainly did.

"I'll have you know that-"

"Save it, you filthy piece of dirt. You think I don't have anything better to be doing? I've got loads of girls just _begging_ to be shagged by yours truly." He stated calmly, as if enjoying the trios anger. "Oh, and Potter?" Malfoy called before strolling out of the compartment. "My aunt wanted me to tell you 'Hi'... She hopes there aren't any hard feelings." Before Harry could jump up and defend his deceased uncle, Sirius Black, Malfoy had already made his way down the isle towards a boisterous crowd of Slytherins.

"Harry," Hermione breathed out. "You know it's only empty words with him. He can't have meant that. Even still, that was a horrid thing for him to say to you; even I was a bit shocked. He's cruel at times, but I didn't think he'd have the nerve to stoop as low as to bring _that_ into conversation."

"Maybe he brought it up because he's under the impression that Voldemort has the upper hand. Of course he's wrong, though, right mate?" Ron smugly stated to calm Harry who's eyes were now deep green from rage.

"But how can you be so sure? What if..." Harry hesitated. "What if we're just setting ourselves up for failure? I mean we're not even out and about looking for the horcruxes, for Merlin's sake!" Harry argued as his fists clenched and unclenched themselves simultaneously against his thigh. He can't have been mad at them! It was hardly fair, at all.

Hermione looked down at this. "I... I thought it'd be safer if we continued our studies here. We could probably research a lot more here as opposed to out on the run, we could probably ask a few professors about the matter as well." Her eyes wandered back up to Harry's. "Harry, you can't let your emotions get in the way of your goals. You have to understand that you can't just barge into this and expect not to get killed. You have to be _careful_."

"Hermione, I know that! But can you really just expect me to sit back and enjoy the ride while Voldemort is on the rise and trying to kill everyone I even remotely care about? Not to mention how half of the Wizardry World wants to kill me, or wouldn't even give me a second glance if their family members were involved unless getting them returned home safely would involve me being held hostage. So, no, Hermione, I refuse to sit back and do _nothing_ like the rest of the lot strolling about." Harry rose from the seat and began to open the compartment door.

"C'mon, mate-" Ron began.

"I need some air." Harry explained with a trembling voice. Just like that _he_ was gone, as well.

Hermione could feel Ron sliding closer to her on the seat as a slow tear started to trail down her cheek. His large, warm hand gently caressed her arm as he began softly speaking to her. "'Mione, we both know he didn't mean that. He's just under a bit of stress. I understand your reasoning for wanting us to finish up this year, but he... He just needs a bit of time to figure things out for himself. Just give him time. He's been through a lot, lately."

She nodded her head slightly, then more fully as if convincing both herself and Ron that she was okay. "Right," she murmured slowly. "I'm fine; we're fine. It's going to be alright." Slowly, as if he were afraid to touch her, Ron's hand traveled up to her face. He turned it towards himself so they would be eye to eye. He leaned in and softly kissed her on the cheek, sending a small flurry of butterflies throughout her body. She blushed, but met his blue eyes steadily.

"Yes, we'll be just fine."

**A/N: Well? How was it? I got banned from just about every social network by my parents, so you'll be seeing a whole bunch of me as of now =D Feel free to review so I know how the story is so far. I also need a BETA, so if anyone is interested...**


	3. The Hogwarts Express

**The Hogwarts Express**

**Draco Malfoy**

"Oh, come off it, already! You must think she's the least bit pretty! Just admit it; you think the Weasels sister would be a shag actually _worth_ the time." Millicent Bullstrode chuckled out. She was heavier built than most girls in Slytherin, but still managed to appear somewhat attractive-not that Draco was in the least bit interested. He already had enough on his plate without yet _another_ woman pining over his absence, no matter how slight.

"Please. I wouldn't be caught dead tainting bloodlines, let alone with that poor little winch. I don't care if she's the most gorgeous woman in the world. She associates with muggle-borns and that's enough of a turn off for me. She can keep her filthy hands elsewhere." Blaise Zabini spat out smoothly as he straightened his suit. He seemed to hold himself superior to all others-even Draco. Of course, they would have to be friends; they were the most powerful wizarding families in existence.

"Blaise," Draco greeted mutually as he slid next to Millie who was seated across from Zabini. He nodded, holding Draco's icy blue gaze and returning it with his deep brown eyes. Sliding the family ring off of his finger, he began to fiddle idly with it, twirling it intricately on the table situated in between their train booths.

"Might want to be careful where you set that." Draco noted absently, catching the eyes of a greedy Slytherin that was already giving the Zabini ring their undivided attention. They averted their eyes as soon as they realized Draco had recognized them.

"Thieving little fourth years…" Blaise sighed with contempt. "They're lucky I don't hex them. What happened to the famous Slytherin character traits? I swear the newer generation is getting less cunning and more sloppy. If you want something you get it-in time. Trickery, deception, power, and _skill_."

"Relax, will you? They can't _all_ be as successful as yourself, handsome." rang a voice Draco hoped he didn't have to endure for at least the rest of the day. "Afternoon, Millie," Pansy greeted as she scooted in closer to Blaise than was necessary. Pretending to want a closer seat to Millicent, she grasped Blaise's thigh and crawled over him slowly. He quirked a perfectly arched dark eyebrow at Draco who in turn shrugged, not bothering to hide his aggravation at the seemingly unaffected girl.

One look at Pansy, who was now engulfed in a conversation with Millicent, made him sick. Why was she so intent on wrecking his social life? "Millie, Blaise," Draco interrupted in a slightly polite manner. "If you'll excuse the two of us; I believe we need to talk."

"Draco, I'm not in the mood to talk with you. What do you want?" Pansy muttered out.

He noted how her hand was under the table and appeared to be stroking something. He looked at Blaise who was now sitting uncharacteristically tense in his seat. The sneaky gleam in her eyes was back in full force. Blaise quickly pushed her hand off of him and slid over, shooting a withering look in her direction as he did so. "Keep you're bloody hands _off_ of me." Blaise stated angrily as he readjusted his suit once more.

Of course, it was a known fact that Pansy Parkinson did not take well to rejection. Her delicate face quickly turned volatile as she flicked her long black hair behind her shoulder. "Move." she demanded of Blaise.

"Make me, you little-"

"Woah, woah, woah!" Millie interrupted, trying in vain to diffuse the situation as quickly as possible. "No need for name calling, now is there? Blaise, be a gentleman and let Pansy out, please."

"I _am_ a gentleman... to those whom deserve it." He countered in a sophisticated manner.

"Oh, for Merlins sake, go to hell, Zabini." Pansy spat as she pulled out her wand. "Flipendo," she murmured. Blaise flew out of his seat and onto the ground, looking more than a bit miffed.

"How dare you," he accused, still slightly taken aback at the girls quite obvious mistake. Rising up from the ground, Blaise quickly drew out his own wand. She really did not want Zabini on her bad side; he would end her. "Locomotor Mortis! You're not going _anywhere_, now..." He chuckled as she began to struggle to get her legs to obey her. He used her distraction as a chance to cast another spell. "Furnunculus," Blaise spoke, his voice matter-of-fact. He stood there, seemingly unamused yet interested as boils of different sizes began to appear on the girls skin, making her upper-body squirm in discomfort and disgust.

"Enough," Draco demanded. The two were causing a scene he couldn't afford to be associated with. He waved his wand in the direction of Pansy, and almost immediately the boils disappeared from her skin. She rose up a bit unsteadily and made to slap Blaise square in the jaw. Naturally, he caught her hand and yanked it towards him. "Do you really want to go there?" He asked her. She gulped once then yanked her arm free.

"C'mon, Draco," She sniffed and turned away from the now resigned, gorgeous, dark-skinned young man that was, in fact, Blaise Zabini.

Draco glanced down at his watch; ten minutes until they arrived at Hogwarts. He frowned with distaste and placed his hand on the small girls back, leading her out of the small room filled with watchful eyes. They would have to make this quick.

Finding a compartment full of second year Hufflepuffs he stepped inside, basking in his own superiority as they dashed out. Pansy was right behind him, seeming on the verge of tears.

"Listen, I'm really sorry about... back there." Pansy gushed apologetically.

"Really? How do you suppose I felt watching it? Pansy, wizards like us can't afford to engage in disputes of that sort. Just... don't let it happen again, alright?" He admonished. She nodded her head quickly to assure him of her understanding. Draco repressed the urge to roll his eyes at the weak girl sitting in front of him. His knees were very nearly pressed against hers in the small compartment now bathed with golden afternoon light.

"I really am sorry... for everything." she admitted quietly, placing her hand on his knee.

He held her gaze as she leaned forward, not giving hint to any stray emotions until her eyes fluttered shut and her lips pressed against his. Draco shut his as well, aching for the emptiness inside of him to be filled by something-anything; he wanted to stop feeling cold. So as her warm lips enveloped his he invited her in, drawing her tongue to his with such a skill she seemed to shudder in delight. He welcomed this. He needed this. Those were the only thoughts that propelled him into her until he utterly lost himself in the sensations. Their hands were everywhere at once, touching, feeling, groping. It was never enough for Draco. He lived for these moments. He took them in stride and made it his job to bring the young women to their climaxes time after time. It was one of the many things he excelled in, and suddenly he has no choice but to forget as his fingers began pumping in and out of the moaning girl beneath him.

"Oy, get a room, will you?" Crabbe guffawed outside of their heated compartment. Goyle was beside him, staring opened mouth with an impish grin on his face. "You couldn't have waited another twenty minutes before you had at it? C'mon, it's time to get off of the train."

Draco slid out and off of her, placing one chaste kiss on her cheek before rising to exit the train. "Accio, luggage," he murmured. "Do you have everything, Pansy?" he asked a bit louder.

"Yes," she replied as she stood up shakily and slid her small hand into his. Then why, Draco wondered, did it feel like something were missing?

**A/N: Hello! Yes, another update! Review! Any suggestions? Comments? Feel free to tell me =D**


	4. Late Nights and Early Mornings

**Draco Malfoy**

Draco was currently in the Slytherin common room lounging next to Pansy Parkinson, whose hand was intertwined with his. She had hardly been a nuisance, but he couldn't help but feel a bit smothered by her constant hold on him. The dull aching in his head returned more forcefully this time, and he glanced sullenly at their hands.

"It's getting late. I think I'll be heading to bed now, Pansy..." he hedged, not necessarily wanting to hurt her feelings, but not really caring either way. Their relationship wasn't anything special to him. They were _expected_ to be together. There was no real desire where Draco was concerned.

She smoothed down her hair with her free hand, still clutching on to Draco's right one. She rested her eyes upon him, batting her eyelashes sinuously as she replied. "I think you could use some company. You look rather... down. I'm certain I could cheer you right... back... _up_." she whispered, trailing her eyes down Draco's body. She slid her right hand over to Draco's thigh.

He jerked his leg away quickly, and then disassembled his hand from hers. "I really think I should be heading to bed _alone_, Pans." he said as he sprang up from the couch and grabbed his throbbing head. "I think I'm coming down with something." he murmured as he made his way to bed. "Wouldn't want you to catch it."

"Yeah. Right."

Draco shut his eyes and leaned his forehead against the boys' dormitory door. After a moment he raised his head, then quietly pushed it open. He slid into the dormitory and was greeted with the boisterous laughter of his acquaintances. The headache returned with a vengeance. He ignored the now insignificant students, crossed the room, and made his way to his bed. He quickly stripped off all of his clothing, leaving only his boxers on. He opened the drapes that surrounded his bed and settled in before charming them.

He couldn't afford to be disturbed. Not this year.

**Hermione Granger**

Hermione beamed down at her schedule. "Can you believe it?" she said to Harry and Ron who were glowering down at their own. "We have nearly every class together!"

"Yeah, but take a look at the class work load." Harry stated pointedly.

"Blimey, it'll take me ages to finish it all!" Ron exclaimed.

"Honestly, it's not that difficult. It just takes time, dedication, and-"

"And someone without a life..." said Harry.

"And _responsibility_." Hermione finished, her eyes tearing up at his careless words.

"Now you've done it!" Ron groaned. Harry glanced up at Hermione, whose bottom lip was slightly trembling, then over to Ron who looked like he wanted nothing more than to wrap his arms around her and apologize on behalf of his friend.

"I-I didn't mean it like that Hermione, really. I just have a lot on my mind and..." He trailed off, realizing that excuses were the last thing he needed to give them. "It's no excuse, though. Forgive me?"

"It's fine. I guess I'm just over reacting." she murmured.

There was a long silence among them before Ron stood up and grabbed Harry's arm, towing him away to their room. Hermione curled up on the sofa and stared at the fireplace.

"Hello, Hermione. What's the matter?" sang a whimsical voice.

"Oh! Luna! You frightened me. I'm... I'm fine, it's nothing. If you don't mind me asking... how exactly did you get in here?"

"Well, if you're sure..." she said as she stared at Hermione."My father always said it was nice to surround yourself with new venues every once in a while, and I've found I quite like this one." Luna mused. Her clear blue eyes were sparkling with delight at... what, exactly? No one really knew.

Hermione's eyes shifted to the clock above the fireplace. It was nearly 11:30. She usually wasn't very keen on staying up so late, but this year was already beginning to take its toll on her. Perhaps Harry was right. Maybe they _should_ be hunting down horcruxes instead of planning. How could she have been so stupid? Of _course_ they should be searching for horcruxes! She suddenly felt sick.

"Are you all right? You look rather pale." Luna observed.

Hermione nodded and stood up. She turned away from Luna and headed to her dormitory. "Good night, Luna. See you tomorrow."

Luna gave a small smile, took one last look at the cozy Gryffindor common room, and wandered back to hers.

**OoOoO**

Hermione's eyes shot open. She looked around the dormitory, and then at the small alarm clock on her nightstand. 2:43 AM. She groaned and sat up as she rubbed her eyes from sleep. She was dizzy and her mouth was as dry as parchment, although she could still taste the remnants of her spearmint toothpaste. The crescent moon was shining through the window on the opposite side of the room, casting a dim light throughout the room. Her heart was beating quickly, as if she had just faced down You-Know-Who himself. She couldn't help but feel as if she had experienced a very vivid dream- or nightmare- but couldn't seem to conjure it from her memory.

She looked down at the comforter, which was wrinkled and twisted around her. She let out a sigh and slid out of the bed, but froze just as her feet touched the ground. What was that smell? It was similar to cologne, but had a sweeter undertone. A more... seductive... scent to it. One of the girls had probably snuck a boy in. Her eyes fell to her nightstand once more. The silver necklace that had once belonged to her mother was coiled up, glistening from the moonlight. "That's odd." she murmured. "I could have sworn I put that in my drawer." She picked the necklace up and fastened it around her neck before walking down to the common room.

Hermione wasn't surprised when she found the common room empty. Any other night she would have attempted to get Harry or Ron, but they wouldn't make matters better this time. She felt horrible for thinking about them like that. After all Harry was her best friend, and Ron was... well... Ron was a little more than that. Or at least it seemed like it sense the train ride. Of course, it wasn't official, and he'd probably forget about it by daybreak, but Hermione still couldn't deny how right they felt together sometimes.

She shook her head and cleared her thoughts. Looking around, she realized there was no way she would be able to stay down there and not fall asleep. Her eyes wandered over to the door, and then back up the stairs to her dormitory. She had never broken the curfew rules by herself before, and for the few times she had with Harry and Ron there had always been valid reasons as to why they should do so. Not that they ever got caught.

She edged toward the door and placed her palm on the door handle. The Fat Lady would be sleeping, so there was really no reason for her to be causing such a fuss over a simple walk about the castle to calm her nerves. "Oh, don't be silly Hermione." she chided. "Where's you Gryffindor courage?" She shut her eyes and pushed open the portrait, closing it quietly behind her before sneaking down the stairs and out of sight.

She was on the seventh floor when she heard footsteps. They were quick and rapid, almost feverish as they echoed down the hall. She pushed herself behind a column and held her breath just as a tall, lean boy shot around the corner.

Malfoy.

**A/N: This was basically just a filler to set the stories tone. The next chapter is when the Dramione stuff will begin (obviously) :P Thanks for reading! Suggestions? Comments? Find some errors? Let me know by leaving a review! **


	5. In the Darkness of Night

It wasn't like Hermione could mistake the blonde hair, so bright it was almost silver, for anyone else. No one could sulk like a Malfoy. If she hadn't been so worried about him seeing her, she might've let out a groan. She resisted the urge and held completely still, praying that he would just continue storming down the hall. She could really do without his tormenting everyday.

Malfoy hadn't been anything more than a pest the first couple years, but the more years that passed, the more resentment he showed towards her. She couldn't help but doubt herself from time to time, but thankfully she had Harry and Ron to combat all of the harsh words said by Malfoy. Not that she took them to heart. Not like anything he said really mattered to her. He was hateful, biased, and was headed down the same path his bigot of a father took.

She froze and listened carefully. Not a sound. _That's strange..._, she thought. Hadn't he just passed? Surely she would still be able to hear his footsteps down the hall-

There was a slow methodic thud of feet just mere inches away from her. She held her breath and shut her eyes. If she couldn't see him, maybe he couldn't see her. Maybe this whole ordeal would be over with and she could pretend like it never existed. She would never make the mistake of wandering about the castle past curfew again. Then again, Harry would probably be interested as to why Malfoy was stomping around the castle anyways.

More silence. She exhaled a quick sigh of relief, opened her eyes and-

Gray. All she saw was gray. Crisp, cold, and torturous. Her mouth opened, then closed.

"You know, Granger, perhaps the next time you decide to follow someone you should make sure they don't see your bushy hair sticking out from the walls. Or maybe your filthy muggle parents didn't teach you anything about poise. They can't've been too smart if they shagged and got the extreme burden of parenting an abomination like yourself. But I suppose I can't blame them for getting a bit randy one night and, being the daft muggles they are, forgot to... how should I put this gently... _wrap it up._"

He had grown over the summer, and was now well over her head. She'd bet a pretty penny that he was taller than Ron, most certainly Harry. Still, that didn't deter her. "How dare you? I suppose _your _parents didn't teach you a thing about courtesy, respect, _or_ manners. Or were they too busy being hauled off to Azkab-"

His arm shot forward and he pinned her to the wall she was cornered in. Against her will she let out a shocked whimper.

"Don't say a word against my parents, Granger, or believe me you'll regret every word." he snarled at her.

"Oh," she retorted a bit breathlessly. "So it's all right for you to go slandering every one elses, but when they bring yours into it you have the nerve to act like they've overstepped?"

She could feel his breath, which was now coming in controlled tufts of air, wash rhythmically over her as his face lowered to hers. "Don't. You. _Dare_." His voice was rough and dangerous.

His hand clenched tightly around her shoulder, so tightly that she could feel his pulse merge with hers. To say it was unnerving would be an understatement. "You're a mudblood. Don't you think you've overstepped enough for your lifetime?"

Hermione shot him an indignant glare and tried to shake him off. He only increased the pressure, clenching her arm so tightly she could feel her skin bruising under his fingers.

She gasped and her tears began to water from the pain. She had never been grabbed like this before. Not by Malfoy, and certainly not by anyone else. "Malfoy," she whispered shakily. "Let me go." She held his gaze steadily, but knew he could feel her trembling. "Please."

His breath hitched for a split second as a flash of some unknown emotion appeared in his eyes. His adams apple bobbed up and down before he loosened his grip and backed away slightly. He loosened his tie and stared at her absently. "You won't tell _anyone_ about this, d'you understand, Granger?"

She nodded furiously until he stepped out of her way, then scooted around him and walked briskly down the hall. She could feel his cold gray eyes on her until she made it around the corner.

**Comments? Concerns? Errors? Feedback? Feel free to leave a review :) *reposted to fix grammatical errors and such***

**I'm working on the next chapter as we speak, so I'll update in a few hours :D Thanks for reading!**


	6. The Principles of Honesty

**The Principals of Honesty**

**Draco Malfoy**

If Draco were being honest with himself he would've admitted that he was terrible, maybe even too terrible, to Hermione. He would've agreed that he hadn't meant to grab her like that, or at all for that matter. But mainly he would've come clean about how he had come across her. Despite how sick he felt at the thought of it, it hadn't been her hair that caught his attention. In fact, it had actually calmed down over the years and had a more subtle wave to it. It had been her scent. So feminine and inviting and simply out of place in the ancient hallway.

But he wasn't being honest, and no one was going to force him to. As far as he was concerned, he didn't notice or care. At least if anyone asked.

He was currently watching Hermione scuttle back to her common room like a good little Gryffindor. He wouldn't dare tell a soul, but as soon as she turned the corner he fell to pieces. His carefully constructed composure- or lack thereof - shattered as he slid down the wall and buried his face in his hands. He couldn't let _this_ of all things be the downfall of him! It was only Granger! She was nothing more than a stupid mudblood winch. A stupid mudblood winch that bested him in every class and flaunted her hold on The Boy Who Lived _and_ his sidekick to everyone who would spare an eardrum. But that was irrelevant.

What really got to him was how innocent and optimistic she still remained after all of these years. But it was getting to her. He could tell. She was a mirrored reflection of himself, merely too selfless to notice. When he grabbed her, not only did he see shock, but panic. Pure panic, as if she were pleading for her life and had offered up every single ultimatum she had. The same panic in Draco's eyes every time his father made on unexpected visit, or made a deal with The Dark Lord, and the last thing he wanted to feel like was a monster. And then there was the miniscule twinge of impurity that lay beneath her deep amber eyes. The only evidence that she had been tainted. Surely not by him.

He wanted power and respect, not fear. Of course Draco knew he had been _anything_ but civil to the Golden Trio, but was he so terrible that Granger felt the need to cower away like a beaten dog? He wasn't so full of pride that he wouldn't admit that his emotions had gotten the best of him and things had gotten out of hand, but it hadn't been that bad... had it?

There was a small noise a ways down the hall, so quiet he wasn't even sure if he had heard it himself. Granger? He raised his head from his hands but kept his eyes closed as he leaned against the wall.

He recalled grabbing her, not too gently, and holding her against the wall, but that was it. The only reason he had squeezed so tightly was to restrain himself from doing something he would regret, maybe even lose his life over. And for what? The momentary satisfaction he got from not feeling quite so alone? And then she had pleaded with him, as if it has been his fault. As if he had been planning on cornering her since birth. As if she were even worth his time.

But she had been so warm and inviting under his touch, the depth of her eyes so mesmerizing, and her scent as equally enticing. Draco opened his eyes and felt his senses return to him, slowly but surely. He had no desire for Granger. None whatsoever. He was a bloke that had gotten too worked up on the train and never got a chance to relieve any of the leftover tension. He told himself that even if it had been Millicent under the light of the moon and pressed up against the wall he would've felt the same. It was wrong, so wrong, and in both situations as equally revolting, but, Merlin, his groins thought with a mind of their own.

At least that's what he told himself as he stood up and straightened out his suit.

**Hermione Granger**

Tears were leaking from Hermione's eyes as she paused around the corner to process what had just happened. She wiped them hastily away in anger. The last thing she would be seen doing was crying over Malfoy. If she had known her dignity would fall apart because of him she would've never left her dormitory. It had been easier in the past to ignore his snide remarks, especially with Ron and Harry to combat them, but this time had been different. She knew Malfoy resented everything about her, but never in a century would she have predicted this.

_Harry, you know it's only empty words with him... He can't have meant that..._

But he did. Merlin knew he did, and for the first time in her life Hermione admitted that Draco Malfoy frightened her. But who was there to tell? Harry wouldn't handle the event well at all, and Ron... Ron would side with Harry without a doubt. And then what? Would they drag Malfoy off and settle it elsewhere? What was worse was that she didn't want them to.

Draco's haunted face swam through her mind. Those eyes... so much pain and anger. And then there was the regret, so painstakingly obvious that it made her tears flow faster. Hermione shook her head and hiccuped softly. She pulled down the neck of her robes and saw the reddening fingerprints peppered along her shoulder and arm. Her heart pounded against her chest as she recalled the complete change in emotions after he had pinned her against the wall. It was ridiculous, insane to say the least, but she couldn't erase the warmth that exuded from him and the feeling of his chest lightly resting against hers. And then the helpless way he had looked at her, so full of abandon that she wanted nothing more than to say something-anything-to make that look on his face disappear. Because if Malfoy of all people showed weakness, then what was to become of her?

She wiped at her eyes again and adjusted her pajamas. Enough. She wasn't in her right mind. She hated him, now more than ever. How dare he lay a hand on her? Degrade her in such a way? But mainly she was upset with herself at letting him get to her like this. She should've expected this from him all along. After all, he was a Malfoy. They were known for their heartlessness, weren't they?

There was a slight rustling noise around the corner and she froze before wiping her eyes once more and quietly making her way to her dormitory.

**Comments? Feedback? Leave a review :) Thanks for reading! **


	7. The Aftermath

_A/N: Takes place during their 6th year incase I didn't make that clear towards the beginning!_

**The Aftermath**

**Draco Malfoy**

Draco groaned and rolled over in his bed. The light streamed from under his closed drapes making his recurring headache throb dully at the back of his skull. If he wanted breakfast he needed to begin getting ready now, but all he could find the energy to do was grab a pillow and place it over his face which intensified the headache a great deal. "For Merlin's sake..." he grumbled under his breath.

He rolled his eyes at the movement on the other side of the drapes. The muffled yawns and shuffling of feet did nothing to improve his mood, but only succeeded in making him want to sleep through first period, maybe even second if he wasn't feeling hot. No, he at least had to show up the first couple of days to get used to his new schedule. Besides, if anyone saw him moping about in his dormitory all day he'd have hell to pay, especially if his Father found out.

He removed the pillow from his face and sat up before he slid out of his bed and opened his drapes. Wiping the sleep off of his face he made his way to the washroom and prayed for his headache to dissipate.

A good forty-five minutes later he sat at the Slytherin table eating breakfast-or, trying to at least. Between Pansy all over his left side and Blaise staring her down like she was the most hated being on the planet, it was hard for him to digest anything without his headache obscuring his thoughts. If he could just go somewhere quiet and not be troubled by anyone, including himself, he was absolutely sure he would feel at least fifty percent better.

He brought his fork up to his mouth, not really caring what was on it but praying that it would help his current condition at least a little. Before he could even fully open his mouth Pansy yanked on his arm. Draco suppressed a sigh and tried to make sure his glance didn't look too withering. not that he even cared at the moment. He felt as if he had been hit by a train, or at least gotten hexed quite a few times.

"What is it, Pans?" he asked blandly.

"I was just wondering if you were all right, Draco, you look rather... ill." She sounded concerned, but figuring out whether it was in his best interest or hers was the problem.

"I'll be fine. It's only a head-"

"Are you _sure_ you don't want to see Madam Pomfrey? There's still time before first hour. I wouldn't mind walking you there." Her eyes met his steadily, and Draco knew she wanted to talk in private, but blimey! Couldn't she see he wasn't in the mood to deal with her right now? All she would get from talking to him would be disappointment and hurt feelings.

Draco absently broke away from her scheming eyes and turned his attention to his food that had hardly been touched. "I'm sure, but thanks anyways. I can always count on you to have my best interest in mind..." Unfortunately, he realized his mistake after it left his mouth.

"What's _that_ supposed to mean?" she demanded while dropping his arm and sliding away from him in anger. "I've done nothing but be a caring girlfriend to you and this is how you treat me? I know you're not feeling well, but that's no excuse!"

"Oh, is that what you call yourself?" he murmured as he pushed his plate away and stood up from the table. His eyes quickly scanned the Great Hall and landed on a pair of brown ones riddled with confusion. Granger looked down quickly and busied herself with a book. He tore his eyes away from her and to the huge doors that were now his next destination.

Pansy made an indignant noise and spun around to face him. "Where do you think you're going?" she asked, sounding downright outraged.

"Anywhere else." he replied before rubbing his temples and walking off.

**Hermione Granger**

Quite frankly, Hermione hadn't even noticed Malfoy enter the Great Hall, so when he rose from his seat nearly directly across from her she was shocked. The memories from just mere hours ago bombarded her until she was left staring at him like a fish out of water. Only, when she looked up at him he was already staring at her. Her heart lurched and her face began to heat up as she fumbled around and focused on an Advanced Potions book. But her eyes didn't even see the words. Her mind was elsewhere, focused on someone it shouldn't have even been thinking of.

She felt herself smile smugly as she realized Malfoy must've been having a little disagreement with Parkinson. He didn't look like he was feeling too well either. Another smirk. Served him right. She quickly glanced up and watched his lean retreating figure walk out of the dining hall.

Harry caught line of her sight and stared after him. "Wonder what he's up to this time," he muttered. "I swear, every year he acts even more suspicious than the last. It's a wonder Dumbledore hasn't put a stop to him, yet."

Ron nodded in agreement, too busy indulging himself with food to really do much else.

"Harry," began Hermione, "I know how you feel about Malfoy, and it's not really fair for us to make assumptions, but maybe it _is_ best to keep an eye on him. Especially with the war on it's way... Something is bound to happen, soon."

His green eyes met hers for the first time in days. "You're right, 'Mione." It wasn't quite an apology, but it was close enough for now.

She gave him a small smile and shut her book. "Of course I am," she teased as she nudged at his arm. She stood up and grabbed her bag. "I need to return some books to the library, but I'll see you in Potions class."

Ron and Harry nodded, so with one last "See you!" she walked out of the dining hall and began making her way to the library.

About halfway down the hall leading to the library she saw someone looking out of one of the windows. It wasn't until she got closer that she realized it was Malfoy. Dread clouded her mind and she froze dead in her tracks, nearly dropping her books as she began to suddenly feel faint. His back was turned to her, but his suited figure was just as threatening. He seemed lost in thought. Maybe she could slip past him without causing a scene.

She took a steadying breath, raised her head, and began closing the distance between them. If she could just make it a few more yards she'd be at the library doors and-

"Granger."

Hermione's stomach jolted nervously. He turned his face towards her, not moving away from the window, but not exactly letting her presence go unnoticed. He looked tired beyond belief. The vibrant early morning sunlight made his gray eyes look gentle, or maybe he just didn't have the energy to fight at the moment. She glanced at him briefly, but continued walking as if he were the last thing on her mind.

"Granger," he repeated, sounding more dangerous and less tired. "Don't walk away from me."

She spun on her heels and made her way back to him, making sure to stop at least two feet away. She would not be cornered in broad daylight. Not by him. Not again. "Or you'll do what? From the looks of things you didn't even have the energy to put up with Parkinson, let alone hand out repercussions." Her voice came out steadily, led on by his slightly weakened appearance. It wasn't until he turned to fully face her and stepped away from the window that she realized she shouldn't have challenged him.

There was an air of seriousness around him, and the same fright from last night crept back into her bones. She didn't dare move, didn't dare take one step away from him. He came closer and closer until finally his scent overwhelmed her. A wave of nostalgia came over her, causing her to inhale sharply much to her demise. Where had she smelled that scent before? That masculine scent, so sweet and thick that it clouded her mind.

"You sure about that, Granger?" He questioned, his voice managing to remain condescending yet civil at the same time.

She gave a sharp nod, refusing to give up her dignity even if it would cost her. She let out a small whimper as his hand rose to her arm, the same one he had grabbed the night before.

"I'll show you just how much energy I have." he growled as he pushed her against the window.

Her bag dropped and the book she had been holding in her hand landed on the ground with a light thud. She didn't even look down. "Is that all?" She feigned boredom and rolled her eyes, careful to look anywhere but at him. His chest was pressed against her again, and his scent was all she could really seem to focus on. She could feel his cold eyes boring into her skull. Her chest was heaving up and down from anticipation and fear.

She slowly met his eyes, now a stormy grey from irritation, and silently dared him to do his worst. They might've stood like that for seconds, or minutes, until he finally broke their gaze. Hermione froze, not even daring to breath as his hand unclenched from her arm and travelled up to her neck. She swallowed thickly and blinked rapidly due to her confusion. He wouldn't strangle her would he? No, not here. He couldn't.

She opened her mouth, and was about to ask what he was doing when his lips suddenly crashed down on hers.

She pressed her body as closely to the windowed ledge as possible without fear of shattering it and pushed against his chest. Hermione doubted he even noticed. She pushed again, harder, but found that her body didn't really want to move away from him. Malfoy was warm, and his scent was nearly intoxicating. His lips were pressing against hers roughly, almost as if he were trying to take in the very essence of her. As if it were possible to force the part of her that was tainted out of her veins. His tongue ran lightly over her bottom lip and he felt her tremble beneath him. Her hands were still weakly pushing against his chest, but as he forced her mouth open with his wandering tongue they slid up around his shoulders.

And then Hermione did something she never in a million years thought she would do. She kissed him back. She kissed him for every time he had called her a mudblood, for every time he sneered at her in the halls, for every punch he'd thrown at Harry and Ron. All she could feel was his lean figure pressing against hers and their tongues dancing between their lips and she couldn't stand it. Couldn't stand wanting him, even if for a moment. He tasted almost as good as he smelled. She couldn't exactly place it, but it was faintly sweet.

Sweet insanity, perhaps. This was wrong, so terribly wrong, but for once she didn't care, especially as his other hand began roaming around her body. He grabbed her left breast roughly, causing her to gasp and pull away. "Malfoy-" But her words had been stolen by his lips as he placed them over hers once more. But _I hate you! You hate me too, and you'll realize that as soon as you snap out of whatever this is. _

Her mouth was destined to be red beyond belief, and her pride long gone, but he kissed her with such a hunger, such a force that she couldn't deny him. His lips moved against hers almost frantically, as if he were silently trying to prove a point, and Hermione didn't mind. She had never been kissed before, especially not like this.

Her heart was pounding so hard that she was certain he could feel it through her chest, could hear it in her labored breaths... and then the bell rang. She pulled away, pushing him off and sliding out from the confined space he held her in. She practically dove for her dropped things and shoved the forgotten book in her bag.

When she looked up Malfoy was nowhere to be seen. Merlin, she'd never hated anyone as much as she had in that moment.

**Comments? Concerns? Questions? Feedback? Leave a review! :D**


	8. Denial

**Denial**

No. There was absolutely no way Malfoy had just snogged her in broad daylight. Hermione sat perched on a bench during her History of Magic class, hardly paying attention as Cuthbert Binns floated ererthally around the room and dully recited facts pertaining to their current lesson which was, ironically, ghosts. Of course, it was nothing Hermione hadn't already known, as her studies were far more advanced than what was required to be taught, so she let her mind wander back to the moment in the hallway.

She was beyond idiotic to have let him even come near her, especially when she knew he was in such a foul mood. He knew it would bother her, and that she could not- would not- bring herself to tell anyone. She hated Malfoy. Hated him now more than ever. If he couldn't physically hit a girl, which Hermione doubted would have much of a moral effect on him, he would mentally hurt her. She felt dirty, used, and guilty above all things. His icy grey eyes appeared in her minds eye and she felt sick. And then suddenly she was rushing out of the classroom. Mr. Binns broke off his sentence and floated behind Hermione.

"And just where do you think you're going, Miss Granger?" he demanded, but his question was cut off and the door shut behind her.

How _dare_ Malfoy lay a single hand on her? She reckoned he had probably picked the habit up from his father. If Malfoy kept it up he'd be an even bigger arse than Lucius in no time.

In her raging thoughts Hermione collided into someone. Before she could process who it was a familiar voice shouted out and instantly flooded her with relief. "Oi, 'Mione! What's the hurry?"

"_Ronald_! Watch where you're going!" she scolded. He paled a little and she felt guilty. Just because she was frustrated didn't mean she could take it out on Ron.

"You're the madwoman storming around the place! Wait... d'you mind telling me why you _aren't_ in class?"

Hermione shifted her feet and glanced at him. "Oh, I was just making a quick run to the library. And you were...?"

He held up a small sack that jingled noisily from his touch. "Running these over to Professor Trelawney."

She internally sighed. How could she have not heard him walking? There was only one name she could think of that answered her question. Her stomach clenched and then unclenched as her throat began to tighten from nausea. "Well, don't let me keep you!" she gasped.

Ron frowned at her, or at least she thought he did before she turned and walked briskly down the hall. "Hermione?" His confused voice rang out behind her.

She fought off the sickness long enough to turn her head. "What is it _now_, Ron?"

He gave her a smug look before saying "The library is the other way. You of all people should know that." And then he was gone.

Just as his broad shoulders turned down the corridor she raced to the lady's restroom. She had just made it into a stall when she was sick. She felt the bile as it left her nearly empty stomach. She was kneeling in front of the toilet fixing to stand up when she heard _her_. Pansy Parkinson.

Her harsh laugh came out as more of a snarl in the silence of the bathroom. Hermione hastily pulled herself up and braced the stall door to keep her balance. "Can you believe it? The little bitch had the nerve to _touch_ him! Right in front of me as if I weren't even there."

There was a heavier voice that scoffed in shock. "Well, you didn't put up with her for long, did you, Pans?" The other girls voice rang a bell vaguely. Millicent Bullstrode, perhaps? If it was her, Hermione needed to make her way out of there as quickly as she could manage. The two of them were quite intimidating together.

Pansy cackled at Millicent's encouraging smirk. "Of _course_ not! I cornered the slag in the bathroom just the other day." she said in a matter of fact tone. "Taught her a lesson she won't be forgetting in the near future."

The small hairs on Hermione's neck lifted at the cold implications of Pansy's words. Hermione followed their feet as they passed by her stall. They were probably headed to the mirrors. If she moved quickly enough, she could slide out of the stall and out of the bathroom before they took notice of her. She took a deep breath and pushed open the door. She was barely around the corner when someone grabbed her hair and yanked her back. She stumbled and fell to the ground, too stunned to do anything but stare up at Millicent in shock. Hermione quickly rose to her feet, pulled out her wand, and aimed it at the both of them.

"Well, well, well," Millicent sneered at her and folded her arms.

"What do we have here? The filthy little mudblood that lost her way?" Pansy finished and gave her a nasty look. "It's a good thing you're here, actually. I was growing bored of my old plaything. It's about time I've found a new one."

Hermione straightened her shoulders and aimed the wand steadily at the both of them. "If you try anything I'll hex you so terribly you'll be vomiting nails for a week."

They both exchanged uneasy glances, but laughed despite their doubt. "You don't want to run around threatening us, _Granger_." The way she said her name was more of a curse. Her heart clenched and she fought the tears from her eyes. _They mean nothing to you. Don't let their words affect who you are._ The pure hatred that spewed from Pansy's mouth made Hermione want to take a step back.

"And why is that? I'm absolutely positive I could make you into _upholstery_ if I so wished."

Millicent let out a hearty laugh and started towards her, but Pansy stopped her advance. "Just let her go. I'm not going to waste any more time than necessary threatening a mudblood, no matter how pleasing the outcome may be." Hermione had just spun on her heels when Pansy's silky voice rang out. "Don't think this is over. If I were you I'd mind my surroundings. You won't be so lucky next time."

Hermione thought she'd better keep her wand out if the two girls decided they'd changed their minds, and briskly walked out of the bathroom and down the hallways until she found herself perched on a windowsill, trembling as she realized what a terrible morning she'd had. For Merlin's sake, the day had barely begun and she was feeling so ill the nurse seemed to be the only safe haven to her throbbing head and churning stomach.

With a tremendous effort she managed to pull herself back to her feet and head to her dormitory. She had practically sprinted out of the classroom; she could hardly walk back in. Hermione clutched at her wand and groaned. This was going to be one long year.

**Draco Malfoy**

He figured he should've shown up to classes, especially it being the first official day back, but Draco just wasn't in the mood for any wand waving or pointless conversation amongst his so called 'peers'. He was in a darker mood. The Dark Lord was on the rise. He knew just how he'd be spending his time, and it wasn't brewing potions. He wished he could go home-or at least he assumed that was what he wanted. But he didn't feel a particularly strong draw towards it. It was no longer a safe haven for him. Not even his parents were safe where they resided.

Instead, Draco found himself sprawled across one of the sofas in the Slytherin Common Room, twirling a bit of lavender he had found laying on the table. He remembered Professor Snape explaining the properties of this particular plant to the class, but all he could seem to gather at the moment had been how pleased he was at his father's decision to have him help the Dark Lord in the future. Merlin, he'd been a fool. Two short years ago he had nearly shat on himself to follow in his father's foolish footsteps, and now he could barely stand to be in the presence of him.

His father had made a mockery of the Malfoy name and he was well on his way to doing the same. Startled brown eyes stared at him through his minds eye and he felt sick. Dirty. Disgusting. Enraged, among other emotions. He was trying to prove a point, but in his frustration he'd forgotten she was a filthy mudblood. He loathed her-despised her with a passion, yet somehow all of those years of hatred and contempt had been thrown to the wind. In his defense he'd been drunk, and was currently still gorging himself with alcohol, but, Merlin, that had backfired. If he'd had the nerve to erase her memories he would've-might've even done worse-but he'd needed to get out of there for obvious reasons. It was social suicide to be seen talking to a Gryffindor, let alone a mudblood. He was absolutely sure anyone in his House would chose a Gryffindor over a mudblood any day.

He groaned and thought of Pansy. If she caught wind of his brief moment of stupidity she would strangle any girl that came within a five mile radius of him. _For Merlin's sake, I want to strangle _myself_. The stupid wench. _According to Goyle she'd already cornered some Ravenclaw girl in the bathrooms because she had made the mistake of flirting with Draco. He smirked. Of course he was handsome. Exceedingly so, if he were being modest. He swirled is glass and watched complacently as the amber fluid swirled around. He raised the glass to his lips and cocked his head back, finishing of the liquor.

The drink seemed to sear his throat, but only added to the burning in his head. He wanted to seek the frizzy haired girl out and squeeze her to death. Wrap his hands around her throat, grasp her cheeks, _anything_ as long as he heard her fragile, filth ridden bones crack underneath his head. Until she was so obliterated she'd never even existed. But she did exist, and just that thought alone made his vision blur with near abhorrence.

_You're no murderer, Draco..._ Not yet he wasn't. He didn't have a choice in the matter. He'd never had a choice...

"Why do you even bother coming?" came a voice from the Common Room door. Blaise.

"Pardon?" What was Zabini even doing here? He was disturbing the turmoil that was unraveling inside of his head.

"To Hogwarts. Why bother? Especially if you're not even going to make an effort to make it to classes on the first day. You can stay home and get drunk as well, I presume."

Draco scoffed. Never in his life would he have imagined he'd be getting a lecture on school attendance from Blaise. "Are you bloody serious, right now?"

Blaise walked over to the table in front of him and poured himself a drink. Guess not. Draco stared at him a moment longer. "I suppose you wouldn't mind me asking why_you're_ here?"

"Free period... more or less. I hear Pansy's on the lookout. I'm surprised you've let her think she holds much merit in your eyes."

Draco automatically tensed at her name. "What're you playing at?"

"Nothing," replied Blaise as he took another gulp of liquor. "it's just common knowledge that she's just another toy to you. We all know she can't be the only one that spends the nights with you."

"I don't see how that's my problem. Or perhaps I just don't care." he said as he scowled at Zabini. He was ruining his free time by bringing up the very topic that had driven him to stay in the Common Room to begin with.

"I think you'll find that it's okay to care about something every once in a while, Malfoy."

"Is that all then? Can you leave me to be self destructive or must I find somewhere else?"

"Have at it. I've only just gotten here. I'm sure as hell not leaving anytime soon."

Draco raised himself from the couch, straightened his suit, then grabbed the bottle of liquor before leaving the Common Room. Perhaps he could have a look at the Room of Requirement. Within minutes he was facing the entry way to it. The Dark Mark throbbed with anticipation as Draco paced back and forth in front of the room. "Show me the place where everything is hidden."

The ground began to tremble gently and the wall split open, exposing two large wooden doors. His Dark Mark shifted again with more malevolence. Draco Malfoy smiled coldly and pushed open the doors. He would search for one thing and one thing only. The Vanishing Cabinet.

**A/N- Suggestions? Typos? Questions or concerns? Leave a review!**


End file.
